The present invention relates to a brake shoe assembly, and more particularly to a plurality of radial apertures which provide a moisture escape path.
Most vehicles include a brake system having a set of brake shoe assemblies for retarding the rotation of the wheels of the vehicle when the brakes are applied. Typically, each brake shoe assembly includes a brake lining made of a friction material mounted to a support or brake shoe table. The brake lining gradually wears away during brake applications. After numerous brake applications, the brake lining wears below a critical material thickness and, therefore, should be replaced. As a result, the brake linings are separate components which are removably mounted to the brake shoe table. Dissimilar materials and face to face mounting may result in moisture retention, corrosion, and possible brake lining fracture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide brake shoe assemblies which minimize moisture retention and the possibility of corrosion.